Episode 03 - Vivid Inspiration
is the 3rd episode of the Aikatsu Friends! anime series. It aired on April 19th, 2018.All information on this page belongs to Aikatsu Friends! Wiki. Summary Also taking up dress design, Mio announces that her brand, Material Color, will have a Premium Rare Dress presentation a week from now. However, she feels that "something is missing" and can't quite approve of the dress's design. During this time, Aine becomes Mio's "attendant for a day". Can Mio complete a Premium Rare Dress that she approves of!? Plot Mio tells a shocked Tamaki that she wants to keep designing her Premium Rare Dress until the last minute, even though the debut for it is only a week away. Mio tells her that she doesn't feel that it's enough yet, and she thinks that staying by Aine will make her see what's missing. Tamaki goes up to Aine and tells her that she'll be staying with Mio the whole day the next day as a one-day attendant, and that it's also commendable Aikatsu. Aine gets up early the next day and she sees Mio running beside her house. Mio figured that since she was running they might as well go together, and stops to take a picture of a red flower. Mio is introduced at the filming location for a show, with Aine beside her. Aine is given a staff pass, which lets her go to anywhere in the venue, so she enthusiastically greets most of the staff members in different locations. Aine looks through the backstage with awe, and Mio tells her that getting ready properly is also important. During their downtime, they go exploring through the woods, where Mio continues taking photos of the nature around them. A bug flies past and lands on a leaf, scaring Mio, who isn't used to bugs, but takes a picture of it anyway. Back at one of the backstage tents, Mio and Aine talk about their practice, and Aine says that though she's learning song lyrics little by little, her choreography practice isn't going that great, and tells Mio the parts she doesn't understand. Mio teaches her the steps, and while Aine imitates her, she almost hits the tent, which would have made it fall. A director comes in, having noticed the commotion, and they profusely apologize. The director says it's okay and asks Aine if she would like to be Mio's assistant on stage, to which Aine happily accepts. When Mio comes on stage, the host and she discuss about how Mio is not only the muse of her brand, Material Color, but also makes designs for it, and Mio says that the unveiling of her newest Premium Rare Dress will be in a week. Then, they move on to Mio's Spark Coord Class, and Aine comes on stage with a board for the lesson, which is color coordination. Mio talks about how using just one color in your entire outfit makes it look weak, and that you should use an accent color, to which Aine unexpectedly blurts out a question about what an accent color is. Mio quietly reprimands her not to ask a question that isn't in the script, and Aine apologizes, saying that it just came out. The crowd laughs, and Mio gets back on her feet by saying she'll tell them if they insist. She teaches them what an accent color is, and gives an example by putting an indigo shoulder bag to a pink outfit. Aine says it looks great, and the audience agrees. After the show, Aine and Mio apologize to the crew, but they say that the crowd was raving about the side of Mio that they'd never seen before, so it was okay. On the car ride to their next destination, which was a cafe for a photo-shoot, Aine sees that Mio is on all of the covers for the Aikatsu Style Times magazine. Mio asks the driver to stop, and tells Aine that since they're early, she wanted to walk to rest of the way to the cafe. They walk beside a small lake surrounded by trees, and Mio resumes her picture-taking. She shows Aine the pictures she took, which Aine giggles at because they're all blurry. They encounter the manager and a member of the crew, who say there was a slight miscommunication and they couldn't use the cafe they booked. Aine and Mio grin and eagerly tell them they know the perfect place. At the Penguin Café, which was closed for the day, Mio's photo-shoot goes well, and during a break, the manager thanks Aine, who says it was fine because it was closed anyway. Mio meets Penne the penguin, and is immediately taken by his cuteness. Aine notices her smiling face and asks the photographer to take a picture of it. Mio sees it afterwards and is embarrassed, but they say that it would be good to have a picture like that for the fans to see her other side of. Later, Mio is sitting at a table outside the cafe and brainstorming for what's missing in the dress. Aine helps her by preparing a "tomato, basil, and cheese sandwich, Aine-version", which cheers Mio up. Suddenly, she gets a spark, and realizes that what was missing to her blue dress were pink accents, an extra color to make you smile. She is able to finish the dress. Before Mio's performance, Aine is sitting with Tamaki, and she's nervous, which makes Tamaki remark that she doesn't need to be since she's not the one on stage. But Aine says that she is anyway because Mio worked so hard on the dress. Backstage, in the changing room, Mio thanks Aine for helping her realize what the dress needed, and proceeds to perform The Scene Above 6cm. After the performance, Tamaki is relieved that it went of without a hitch, and Aine is motivated to continue doing more Aikatsu. Characters *Aine Yūki *Mio Minato *Coco *Tamaki Enjōji *Ken Mayuzumi *Kazune Yūki *Momone Yūki *Penne Trivia *The Neo Combination Coord makes its debut in this episode. *The song The Scene Above 6cm debuts as an insert song. *A plain magenta version of the Mosaic Blue Coord and a plain light blue version of the Smart Straight Coord was seen in this episode. Gallery References Category:Anime Category:Episodes